One more mile to Jericho
by AnUsKy
Summary: Chad, convencido de que entre Dean y Sam hay algo más que una relación de hermanos, empieza a trastocar a Jared; que a partir de ese momento se vera rodeado de wincest, J2 y Jensen, por todas partes. Lo que no sabe es que Jensen se siente atraído por el, lo cual hace que con la aparición de Kane se complique toda la situación mucho más.
1. Chapter 1

**One more mile to Jericho**

**Pairing:** Jensen/Jared

**Warnings:** J2, wincest, Chad

**Disclaimer:** Ninguno de los personajes me pertenecen, son personas que se pertenecen a ellas mismas. Todo esto lo hago sin ánimo de lucro excepto por los comentarios que podáis dejarme.

**Resumen:** Chad, convencido de que entre Dean y Sam hay algo más que una relación de hermanos, empieza a trastocar a Jared; que a partir de ese momento se verá rodeado de wincest, J2 y Jensen, por todas partes. Lo que no sabe es que Jensen se siente atraído por él, lo cual hace que con la aparición de Kane se complique toda la situación mucho más.

Nota: A lo referente en el título se basa en una metáfora que hace referencia a cuando los judíos querían conquistar la ciudad de Jericho, pero la ciudad estaba rodeada por muros muy altos y anchos y era imposible entrar; dios le habló en sueños al líder de los judíos y durante no sé cuántos días los soldados estuvieron callados, caminando alrededor de los muros. Al final, todos juntos, gritaron, y los muros se vinieron abajo, ellos pudieron entrar y conquistar la ciudad.

La Biblia dice: "Una vez frente a Jericó, Dios volvió a hablarle para decir: "Mira, Yo he puesto en tus manos a Jericó y a su rey y a todos sus valientes. Dad la vuelta a la ciudad una vez al día todos los hombres de armas. Y haréis esto por espacio de seis días.  
Y al séptimo tomen los sacerdotes siete trompetas de las que sirven para el jubileo, y vayan delante del Arca del Testamento, y en esta forma daréis siete vueltas a la ciudad, tocando los sacerdotes sus trompetas; y cuando se oiga su sonido más continuado y después más cortado, e hiriere vuestros oídos, todo el pueblo gritará a una con grandiosa algazara, y caerán hasta los cimientos los muros de la ciudad por todas partes."

La metáfora en sí sería que los muros son una representación de lo ha pasado hasta el momento entre ellos y por culpa de una tontería todo se derrumba para bien pero se derrumba.

Bueno os dejo con la historia.

Capítulo 1

Estaba sentado en el sofá de su piso, con una cerveza en la mano y viendo el capítulo que estaban dando de Sobrenatural. Era inaceptable que esos dos solo fueran hermanos, y aunque lo fueran deberían de ponerlos juntos. ¡Joder! No me digas, dos tíos buenos conviviendo juntos, yendo de motel en motel… o se tiran a todas las tías que se les pasan por delante o se tiran el uno al otro y viceversa. Cansado cogió el teléfono y llamó a JT.

\- ¡Hey JT!

\- ¿Qué pasa Chad?- contestó Jared al otro lado del teléfono con voz cansada.

\- Se van a liar de una vez ¿o no?- dijo Chad con cara y voz de esperanzado.

\- ¿Quién?- preguntó Jared sin saber a quién hacía referencia Chad.

\- ¿Quién va a ser?, los hermanitos Winchester.- dijo como si fuera evidente que había estado hablando de ellos.

\- Chad no empieces…- comento Jared con cara de cansancio.

\- ¿Cómo no quieres que empiece? Si se ve a leguas que el piernas-arqueadas quiere follarse duro a su hermanito pequeño.- replicó Chad poniendo cara de "es evidente no me lo puedes negar", aunque sabía que Jared poco le estaba viendo la cara.

\- ¡Tío joder! Deja de decir esas cosas, que por si no te das cuenta… ¡Eso quiere decir que Jensen me daría por culo!

\- Ya es que esa es la cuestión.- dijo Chad con sonrisa de oreja a oreja.- Y así luego le darías tú a él. Entonces, los dos contentos y a resolver el caso.

\- Como sigas con eso te voy a colgar.

\- Anda JT…- dijo Chad poniendo morritos aunque Jared no los pudiera ver.- Si quisieras, ya me hubieras colgado, pero en tu interior sabes que tengo razón.

\- Lo que pasa es que eres un enfermo y si no me cuentas a mí esas cosas no se las puedes contar a nadie.- dijo Jared cansado y pasándose una mano por la cara.

\- No soy un enfermo y te lo voy a demostrar.- dijo Chad todo convencido.

\- ¿Y cómo piensas demostrármelo?- preguntó Jared acomodándose mejor en el sofá.

\- Aun no lo sé, pero pronto lo descubriré.- contestó a la vez que apagaba la tele y se levantaba.

\- Si bueno, cuando tengas algo para demostrármelo me lo dices.- dijo Jared siguiéndole al corriente como a los tontos.

\- Oye, que de verdad te lo voy a demostrar.- replicó Chad indignado.

\- Sí, si Chad.

\- Serás… Adiós JT, pronto tendrás noticias mías.- se despidió Chad con risa de malvado de cuento.

\- Adiós Chad.- dijo Jared, no había acabado casi de despedirse que Chad ya le había colgado el teléfono.

Dejó el móvil en la mesita de delante del sofá y se tumbó mientras ojeaba el guion para esa semana. Chad estaba como una puñetera cabra, quien en su sano juicio pensaría que Dean y Sam tienen algo, eso no es normal, es enfermizo. No podía concentrarse en el guion porque no paraban de repetirse una y otra vez las palabras de Chad. No sabía porque no le había colgado cuando había empezado a hablar sobre eso. Podría perfectamente haber colgado el teléfono y todo arreglado pero no, tenía que seguir escuchando lo que al loco de Chad se le ocurría.

Y no, no tenía ninguna razón en el hecho de que él en su interior quería que pasara algo como eso, no de ninguna manera. Él era hetero, en ningún momento de su vida había pensado en un tío de esa forma y esta vez no sería la primera. Era verdad que se llevaba genial con Jensen pero como amigos y punto ahí, no había ni indirectas ni cosas de esas. Muchas veces se hacían bromas, sí es cierto, pero solo eran eso, bromas. Sin ningún tipo de insinuación ni nada por el sonido de notificación de un nuevo correo le distrajo de sus pensamientos, se levantó y fue al ordenador a ver el e-mail. Fijo que era uno de esos de publicidad, estaba hasta las narices de esos e-mails, recibía unos 15 al día y era frustrante. Lo miró y no, no era un e-mail de propaganda, era Chad. Lo iba a abrir para ver que le decía pero al ver la hora que era, se fue corriendo porque llegaba tarde para rodar.

Estuvieron rodando durante un par de horas hasta que hicieron una pausa para comer, aprovecho y fue a mirar que era lo que le había mandado Chad en el correo. Cuando llegó y lo leyó, se quedó flipando. Chad se había metido en Internet y había encontrado un montón de webs donde la gente hablaba sobre la relación incestuosa de los hermanos Winchester. Solo las ojeo, pero lo más suave que ponían, era lo que le había dicho Chad por teléfono.

En la posdata ponía que también le mandaba un par de archivos adjuntos, que eran un par de historias y que las leyera con calma, tranquilo y solo. Al leer esas palabras se asustó, se bajó los archivos y abrió el primero. Era un pdf, que en la primera página salía una imagen en la que aparecía un bosque con la cara de Sam en grande a la derecha y Dean de lado más pequeño a la izquierda y arriba a la izquierda ponía "EL LADO OSCURO una historia de Boone".

Estaba de cuadros, el archivo tenía unas 90 páginas y parecía un libro, bajo un poco para ver que más había y se encontró con un índice. Por lo que parecía la historia tenía 13 capítulos y un epílogo.

No sabía si ponerse a leerlo o no, le daba miedo por lo que podría llegar a leer, tal y como era Chad, podía esperarse cualquier cosa. Igualmente, no podía leerlo en ese momento porque aún tenía que comer y quería mirarse una última vez el diálogo de la próxima escena que iban a rodar.

Solo le dio tiempo de comer un sándwich y medio y estaba muriéndose de hambre, menos mal que la escena que tocaba era en la que estaban comiendo unas hamburguesas y así podría llenar un poco más el estómago. Cuando llegó Jensen ya estaba allí hablando con Kripke sobre alguna cosa. Al verlo llegar le sonrió y le guiñó un ojo, él en respuesta cabeceo para indicarle que le había visto y le hecho la sonrisa de dentífrico como le llamaba Chad.

Se pusieron a rodar y aunque lo intentó no acababa de concentrarse del todo en la escena porque aún tenía la imagen de la historia que le había pasado Chad, en la cabeza. Tenía curiosidad por saber de qué iba la historia, pero a la vez no quería, porque podría salir cualquier cosa de algo encontrado por Chad.

A causa de esa distracción, tardaron bastante en que las escenas de la tarde salieran bien. Al final incluso tuvieron que dejar la última para el día siguiente porque Jared, por mucho que lo intentará, no era capaz de concentrarse.

\- ¿Tío que te pasa hoy?, no estas.- le dijo preocupado Jensen cuando acabaron.- ¿Estas bien? ¿Ha sucedido algo malo o algo?

\- No tranquilo, está todo bien.- contestó Jared sonriéndole para que no se preocupara.- Es solo que tengo unas cosas en la cabeza y que no tengo forma de dejar de pensar eso, pero tranquilo pronto se me pasará o eso espero.

\- Pues eso espero, oye por cierto, luego puede que pase un rato, ahora tengo que hacer unas cosas pero más tarde estaré libre.- dijo Jensen caminando hacia su tráiler.

\- Vale, pues luego te espero.- se despidió Jared caminando también hacia su tráiler.

No tardo más que unos minutos en llegar y cuando entró, lo primero que vio fue el ordenador encendido todavía y con el archivo, que le había mandado Chad, abierto. Tenía curiosidad por leerla, pero no acababa de atreverse. Sabía que tenía que acabar esta pesadilla de una vez por todas, porque sinó no podría concentrarse en nada más y acabaría pifiándola como esta tarde.

Se llevó el portátil al sofá, cogió una cerveza y se puso cómodo. Estuvo unos diez minutos observando la imagen sin pasar a la siguiente página. Sabía que tenía que leerlo pero no acababa de atreverse.

Después de la segunda cerveza, ya pudo mover la mano y bajar el archivo para empezar a leer.

_"__Avanzaban con sigilo por el bosque. Acechando. La de hoy era una cacería muy difícil, se trataba de un hombre lobo, Sam tenía pánico a esos seres, Dean no. Él no teme a nada, o eso dice siempre. Un gruñido sonó entre las ramas de un matorral cercano. Perfecto._

_Dean miró a Sam y le indicó con la mano que diera un rodeo por la izquierda mientras él iba por la derecha. El plan estaba perfectamente trazado, sólo hacía falta esperar a que el licántropo mordiera el anzuelo y capturarlo. Al rato Dean gritó y llamó al licántropo para que lo siguiera y corrió entre los árboles y las rocas para llegar al punto donde Sam lo estaría esperando. Allí capturarían a ese ser."_

Al leer estos dos primeros párrafos, Jared respiró tranquilo, tampoco parecía una cosa tan rara, una historia más sobre alguna cacería. Seguro que no lo conseguían a la primera y todo se complicaba hasta que al final lo atrapaban. Se leyó la primera página y seguía normal la cosa. Sin nada fuera diferente a cualquier guion de un capítulo, pero menos especificado.

Al empezar la segunda página, fue cuando se dio cuenta que la historia no era tan sencilla y simple como había pensado. Al llegar a la mitad de la página ya no sabía si continuar o no, pero el gusanillo de la curiosidad se había plantado en el fondo de su mente y no puedo evitar seguir leyendo.

Estaba tan concentrado en la historia esa, que no se dio cuenta como la puerta se abrió dejando paso a Jensen, que entró y cogió una cerveza. Al ver que Jared no se había dado cuenta que había entrado y que estaba muy concentrado mirando alguna cosa del ordenador, decidió decir algo para hacerse notar.

\- ¡Ey Jay! ¿Qué haces?

\- ¡Dios Jensen! No me pegues esos sustos.- dijo Jared asustado de encontrarse justo al lado suyo a Jensen. Rápidamente cerró el archivo y le pegó un trago a la cerveza.

\- Vale, tranquilo, es que estabas tan concentrado.- dijo Jensen levantando las manos como disculpándose.- ¿Y que estabas leyendo para estar tan concentrado?

\- Nada, el guion para mañana, para no cagarla tanto como esta tarde.- dijo Jared poniendo su mejor cara de nada interesante.

\- Ahhh vale. ¿Y qué? ¿Ya has arreglado lo que te tenía tan distraído?- preguntó Jensen dándole otro trago a la cerveza.

\- Si bueno, más o menos.- contestó Jared dudoso.

\- Mañana lo comprobaremos.- comentó Jensen sonriéndole para intentar darle confianza.

\- ¿Mañana?- preguntó extrañado Jared pensando si Jensen había llegado a leer algo.- ¿Porque mañana?

\- Al rodar.- contestó Jensen como si no hiciera falta explicación.- Si mañana estás centrado y no fallas, es que lo has solucionado. Sino, tendrás que pensar en otra forma de solucionarlo.

\- Ahh claro, rodando.- dijo Jared con una risa nerviosa.

\- Y bueno, ¿quieres que hagamos algo?- preguntó Jensen.- ¿Tal vez practicar el guion o jugar un rato?

\- Qué te parece viciarnos un rato al Halo de la Xbox.- comentó Jared.

\- Genial, hace unos cuantos días que no jugamos a Halo.- dijo Jensen acomodándose en el sofá.- Venga ponlo, que te voy a pegar una paliza que no te vas a poder darte ni cuenta de por dónde te la estoy metiendo.

Jared, que se había levantado para encender la Xbox y poner el juego, se quedó un segundo paralizado al oír a Jensen, pero luego continuó con lo que estaba haciendo mientras se decía una y otra vez que era un mal pensado y que toda la culpa la tenía Chad por meterle esas ideas en la cabeza.

Después de colocar todo bien y de tener cada uno una nueva cerveza a mano, se pusieron a jugar. Al principio jugaron los dos juntos matando todo lo que se les pusiera por delante, Jensen ganaba por poco. Porque aunque Jared estuviera más viciado a todo esto de los juegos que Jensen, parecía que este fuera un jugador nato y le ganaba a todo.

Luego cambiaron y empezaron a matarse el uno al otro, al mejor de 100. Ahí ya fue el desmadre, se mataban el uno al otro, las que llevaba las de ganar era Jensen pero cada vez que Jared le mataba le daba un capote en la cabeza.

Jared en venganza le intentaba tapar la vista poniéndose delante de él. Jensen al intentar apartarlo, más de una vez lo único que consiguió fue que Jared se cayera encima de él.

Continuará….. en el capítulo siguiente XD


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer:** Ninguno de los personajes me pertenecen, son personas que se pertenecen a ellas mismas. Todo esto lo hago sin animo de lucro excepto por los comentarios que podáis dejarme.

Capitulo 2

A la mañana siguiente, Kane apareció en el trailer de Jensen despertándole a gritos. Este cabreado, se vistió con lo primero que pilló y salió para ver que quería el estúpido de su amigo.

\- ¿Qué se supone que haces aquí a estas horas?- preguntó Jensen saliendo por la puerta.

\- Estoy unos días por aquí y como me he despertado pronto, he venido a desayunar con mi mejor amigo y su futuro ligue.- dijo Kane pasándole el brazo por los hombros.

\- ¿Mi futuro ligue? ¿Y quién se supone que es mi futuro ligue?- preguntó Jensen.

\- ¡¿Quien va a ser!?- contestó Kane poniendo cara de "hace falta que hagas esa pregunta".- Jared, ¿quién sino?

\- Kane, ya hemos hablado muchas veces de esto.- contestó Jensen con cara de derrotado.- Es imposible, es hetero, cien por cien hetero. Nunca va a pasar nada entre nosotros.

\- Para eso estoy yo aquí amigo.- dijo Chris sonriendo.- Para demostrarte que no es hetero, y lo primero que vamos a hacer es ir a desayunar. Después de desayunar, seré capaz de decirte si ese tío es hetero o gay.

\- Es hetero, te lo digo yo, no hace falta que pierdas el tiempo.- dijo Jensen.

\- Eso ya lo veremos Ackles, ya lo veremos.- dijo todo concentrado.- Pero bueno, ¿qué hacemos aquí quietos? Vamos a despertar a ese grandullón.

Y con esas, se encaminaron hacía el trailer de Jared para despertarle. A este, les costó mucho más despertarle, ya que tenía el sueño profundo. Después de unos cuantos intentos picando a la puerta, Kane se cansó y empezó a rodear el trailer hasta que encontró una ventana abierta. Entró y fue a despertarlo, como así tampoco consiguió nada, se fue al pequeño fregadero que tenían, cogió un vaso, lo llenó de agua fría y se lo tiró en toda la cara. Jared se despertó sobresaltado por el agua y miró hacia arriba donde encontró a un tío que no conocía con un vaso en la mano.

\- ¿Que cojones haces?- preguntó cabreado.

\- No se ve, yo creía que estaba claro, pero igualmente te lo diré.- dijo Kane y siguió hablando como si Jared fuera un niño de 5 años y le estuviera explicando algo.- Hemos estado golpeando la puerta y gritando, pero como tú no te despertabas, he ido a mirar a ver si encontraba una ventana abierta o algo. La he encontrado y he entrado. Luego he vuelto a intentar despertarte, pero como tampoco lo has hecho de esta forma, he llenado un vaso de agua fría y te lo he tirado encima para ver si así, sí conseguía despertarte por fin y sí, lo he conseguido, entonces te has despertado y el resto ya lo sabes.

\- Vale, no hacia falta tanta explicación.- dijo Jared aun mosqueado por el que le haya tirado agua.- ¿Hemos quienes? Y ¿Quién demonios eres tú?

\- Demonio que yo sepa ninguno, al menos de momento, soy Christian Kane. Y sobre quienes, pues ¿quien va a ser?, yo y Jensen.- contestó Chris exagerando todo.

\- Ahhh vale. Podrías salir, así me visto y eso.- dijo Jared aun medio atontado por culpa del tío este y su forma de despertar a la gente.

\- Claro.- dijo Kane, y se giró para caminar hacia la puerta, la abrió y antes de salir volvió a girarse para estar de cara a Jared.- Y encantado de conocerte por fin.

\- Ya si, claro, lo que tú digas.- dijo Jared levantándose de la cama y yendo hacia el baño.

Tardo un cuarto en salir, saludo a Jensen y este se disculpo por lo que había hecho Chris. Jared le hizo saber que no era nada y se fueron a una cafetería cercana para desayunar. Una vez sentados en la mesa, se acercó la camarera a tomarles nota. Kane estaba pendiente de Jared y hacia donde dirigía sus miradas.

La camarera les conocía porque más de una vez habían ido allí a desayunar. Les sonrió y les preguntó que querían. Jensen y Kane pidieron un desayuno completo, y este último, a parte de impresionarse de que Jared se pidiera uno completo más otra ración a parte, se fijo en que en ningún momento le prestó más atención de la necesaria a la camarera por mucho que esta llevara un escote para perderse en él.

Esta se fue con la orden y ellos empezaron a hablar del primer tema que se les ocurrió. Cuando la camarera volvió y les dejó lo que habían pedido, pasó más de lo mismo. Jared lo único que miró fue la comida, también era posible que esas horas de la mañana aun no coordinara mucho. Así que lo intentó con los comentarios.

\- Habéis visto el escote de esa tía.- dijo mirando hacia la camarera, pero también mirando de reojo a Jared.- Uno podría pederse perfectamente unos días en él.

\- Kane, no empieces de buena mañana.- comentó Jensen lanzándole una mirada mortal de las suyas sin que Jared se diera cuenta.

\- Déjame en paz Ackles.- le contestó mirándole como si dijera "déjame que yo se lo que estoy haciendo"- Tú que opinas Jared.

\- ¿Sobre que?- preguntó Jared. Había estado tan centrado en su desayuno, que no les había hecho mucho caso a los otros dos.

\- ¿Tío dónde estas, en la luna o qué? Que qué opinas sobre el escote de la camarera.- le preguntó Chris.

\- El escote.- dijo rascándose la nuca con la mano.- Pues la verdad no me había fijado.

\- Como no has podido fijarte, si te lo ha puesto delante de las narices cuando le ha puesto el desayuno a este de aquí.- dijo Kane flipando con él y señalando a Jensen.

\- Estaba pensando en otras cosas y la verdad es que no me he fijado.- comento Jared como si fuera lo más normal del mundo.

\- Bueno, cambiemos de tema.-dijo Jensen mirando a Chris para que parara.- ¿Qué tal te esta yendo todo?

\- Bien, voy tirando entre unas cosas y otras. Ahora tengo que estar unos días por aquí por la zona, así que te estaré dando por culo un ratito como a ti te gusta.- le dijo con su típica sonrisilla para tomarle el pelo.

\- Por unos días, ¿te refieres a solo unos días o a semanas?- preguntó Jensen para hacerse a la idea del tiempo que lo va a tener que aguantar.

\- Pues puede ser que un par de semanas o así, no se, aun no esta del todo decidido.- contestó Chris.

Mientras tanto Jared, como el tema no iba con él, se había centrado en su desayuno y seguía la conversación, pero sin mucho interés. Después de un rato, Chris empezó a hacerle las típicas preguntas de si Jensen se portaba bien o era muy pesado, él se estuvo riendo de las ocurrencias de Kane y Jensen de poco no mata a este último. Chris tuvo la suerte de estar sentado enfrente de él y no a su lado, porque sino algún que otro golpe abría recibido de parte de Jensen seguro.

Salieron de la cafetería después de pagar y una vez más Jared no se fijo en la camarera. Caminaron hasta la zona de los trailers y como aun quedaba un buen rato para empezar a rodar Jared se despidió de Jensen y Chris, y se fue a su trailer a leer el fic que había empezado la noche anterior.

Jensen y Chris siguieron hablando y yendo hacía el trailer del primero. Cuando se separaron lo suficiente de Jared como para que este no los oyera, Jensen empezó a echarle la bronca a Chris por lo de la cafetería.

\- ¿Pero cómo se te ocurre hacer esos comentario?- le recriminó Jensen.- Y encima en medio de una cafetería a primera hora de la mañana.

\- Un momento como cualquiera para saber si alguien es hetero o no.- contestó Kane como si fuera lo más normal del mundo.

\- Y según tú, ¿Jared es?- pregunto Jensen exagerando el es.

\- Definitivamente Gay, y si no lo es, le falta poco.- dijo Chris muy convencido.

\- Ya si, seguro. Sólo porque no le haya mirado el escote a la camarera.

\- Porque dudas tanto… tú tampoco le has mirado el escote.- comentó Chris para darle más razones.

\- El que yo no le haya mirado el escote no tiene nada que ver.- refutó Jensen.

\- Como que no, tú eres gay. Como buen gay que eres no te interesa ir mirando los escotes de las camareras, eso me lo dejas a mí. El tampoco le ha mirado el escote y luego cuando se lo he comentado no es que haya echo alguna reacción tipo "mierda me lo he perdido ¿y que tal estaba?, a la próxima me fijo"- explicó Kane poniendo los puntos sobre la mesa.- Es que ni siquiera después, cuando nos a traído la cuenta, le ha mirado y mira que ella ha sido bastante insistente, que soy yo y te aseguro que ahora mismo estaría comiendo otro tipo de desayuno.

\- ¡Kane por favor!- le gritó Jensen poniendo cara de asco.- Ese tipo de comentarios te los guardas para tu mente solo. Nos harías un favor a todos.

\- No te quejes tanto y no quieras cambiarme de tema.- dijo Chris entrando en el trailer de Jensen.- Te digo que Jared es gay, aunque a lo mejor ni siquiera él lo sepa. La camarera esa le ha puesto el escote prácticamente en todas sus narices y él ni siquiera le ha echado una pequeña miradita.

\- Lleva unos días bastante distraído, a lo mejor es por eso mismo.- dijo intentando negar lo que para Chris era evidente.

\- No me vengas con estupideces, cualquier tío hetero por muy distraído que ande se fija en una tía así. Y más, si se la ponen delante. Y si quieres seguir negándote lo evidente, porque así tienes una escusa para no acercarte de esa forma a Jared vale, pero tendrás que darme una mejor razón de peso que el que esta distraído para creerte.

\- ¿Y si tiene novia?- comento después de estar unos segundos pensando en que le podía decir.- Si tiene novia, no creo que anda por ahí mirando a todas las tías que se le ponen por delante.

\- Si la supuesta novia de la que hablas, esta a bastantes kilómetros de distancia, pues sí. Si andaría mirando a toda tía que se pusiera por delante.- dijo Chris como si fuera evidente.- O no me digas que tú no vas por la calle mirándoles disimuladamente el culo a los tíos.

\- Sí, pero yo no tengo novio.- dijo Jensen sonriendo.

\- Ya, pero tienes novia, que para tu memoria según el resto del mundo, incluido Jared, estas saliendo con Danneel.- comentó Kane para fastidiar a Jensen.

\- Si bueno, pero solo hago que salgo con ella, no es como si de verdad estuviera saliendo con ella.- se explicó Jensen.

\- Lo ves, tengo razón.- dijo Chris.- A ver, que puede ser que este no sepa que es gay, pero de que lo es, lo es.

\- Déjalo Chris.- dijo Jensen cansado ya de eso.- Y por favor, no vuelvas a sacar el tema.

Chris al ver a Jensen no comentó nada más, dejó el tema. El rato que faltaba para ir a rodar siguieron hablando de temas de trabajo y cosas de esas. Kane le comentó un poco sobre la nueva serie que estaba empezando a grabar y estuvieron comentando las anécdotas de rodaje que había tenido con sus otros compañeros.

Jared por otro lado, estuvo todo el rato leyendo el fic de "El lado oscuro", al principio iba a leer solo unas pocas páginas para ver de que iba la cosa, pero no pudo dejarlo y se encontró con que se había leído las 90 páginas en un rato.

Se lo había leído todo, incluso las escenas de sexo y eso que el pensaba que no iba a poder leerlas. Las había leído, he incluso se las había imaginado y decir que estaba animado, era decir poco. No lo podía entender, pero leer como Sam empotraba a Dean contra un árbol y lo penetraba una y otra vez le resultaba excitante. Tanto, que su amigo estaba ahí, en todo su esplendor, para certificarlo.

Como aun le quedaban unos minutos para ir a rodar, fue al baño para echarse una manita con el problemilla o problemazo, según como se mirara, que tenía entre las piernas.

Estuvieron rodando todo el resto de la mañana y luego hicieron un descanso para comer. Jared intentaba no pensar mucho en la historia que había leído. Por suerte las escenas que habían rodado, ni eran en un bosque, ni en el motel de turno. Algo que le permitió no imaginarse las situaciones del fic mientras estaban rodando la escena. Estaban comiendo un sándwich cuando de repente apareció Chad ahí.

\- ¿Que se supone que haces tú aquí?- preguntó Jared todo extrañado.

\- Primero que nada un saludo, ¿no JT?- dijo Chad todo sonriente mientras de daba una palmadita en la espalda, y se giraba para saludar a Jensen pasando olímpicamente de lo que le había preguntado Jared.- Así que tu eres Jensen-piernas-arqueadas.

\- Supongo, aunque la gente suele llamarme solo Jensen.- dijo con cara de "que coño esta diciendo este tipo".

\- No le hagas caso Jensen, esta como una puta cabra.- explicó Jared.- ¿y quieres hacer el favor de contestar a mi pregunta?

\- ¡He! Vigila a quien llamas loco, sólo estoy psicológicamente inestable.- comentó como si fuera algo normal.- Y he venido porque tenía unos días libres y he decidido venir a ver a mi querido amigo JT. Porque si yo no vengo, tu no vas a verme.

\- Ves como está loco.- dijo Jared mirando a Jensen, luego se giró hacia Chad y siguió hablando.- No te voy a ver por algo que se llama trabajo y que no puedo dejar a medias.

\- Ya si, seguro.- dijo Chad haciendo pucheritos con la boca.- No me vienes a ver porque no quieres verme.

\- Si Chad, lo que tú digas.- contestó Jared dándole al razón como a los tontos.

\- Voy a estar por aquí dando unas vueltas, y cuando acabéis podemos ir a tomar algo.- comentó Chad al ver que llamaban a los chicos para seguir rodando.

\- Sí vale, pero luego lo hablamos mejor.- dijo Jared al ver que Jensen asentía con la cabeza para hacerle ver que estaba de acuerdo.

\- Bien, así quedamos, anda iros a trabajar. Que yo voy a ir cotilleando como hacéis las cosas por aquí.- se despidió Chad mientras los otros dos iban hacia la zona de la siguiente escena.

Estuvieron rodando el resto de la tarde, estaban cumpliendo los plazos previstos porque parecía que Jared ya estaba centrado y las cosas iban a buen ritmo. Chad estuvo toda la tarde rondando por el set, mirando y hablando con los que se encontraba.

Cuando estaban por salir para encontrar un sitio donde tomar algo, Chris llamó a Jensen para quedar, y al decirle este los planes con Chad, se apuntó también. Acabaron en un Pub, sentados los cuatro en una mesa con una cerveza cada uno y hablando de diversos temas. En un punto de la noche, Chad sacó el tema del wincest y Kane se interesó bastante.

\- ¿Y donde has encontrado eso?- le preguntó Kane a Chad.

\- Pues mirando el otro día por Internet.- empezó a explicar Chad.- Porque yo siempre se lo he comentado a JT cada vez que veía un capitulo de Supernatural, que la relación de los hermanitos winchis fijo que era algo más que amor fraternal. Y como el siempre me decía que no, que estaba enfermo por pensar esas cosas, me cansé y busque por Internet.

\- ¿Te costó mucho encontrarlo?- preguntó con curiosidad Chris.

\- No que va, solo fue ponerme un momento en Google y lo encontré.- dijo Chad todo feliz.- Hay un montón de páginas Webs de peña que piensa lo mismo y lo mejor de todo es que en alguna de esas, incluso hay gente que se inventa historias sobre los dos estando juntos y un montón de movidas más y las cuelga.

\- ¿De que están hablando estos dos?- preguntó Jensen que acababa de llegar del lavabo.

\- No les hagas ni puto caso, que están como una puta cabra.- dijo Jared intentando que Jensen no oyera el tema principal de la conversación.- No creo que haya sido buena idea juntarlos.

\- Sí, creo que no deberíamos haberlo hecho, pero que se le puede hacer ahora.- comentó Jensen encogiéndose de hombros.

Mientras unos estaban centrados en una conversación sobre páginas Webs y fics de Supernatural, los otros hablaban sobre cualquier otro tema, lo primero que les viniera a la mente y Jared estuvo controlando que Jensen no oyera algo que no debiera sobre la conversación de Chad y Chris.

Continuará….. en el capítulo siguiente XD


End file.
